Dark Desires
by IceCreamXD
Summary: -"Pale white skin, black eyes and black raven hair, kinda like you." "Eyes looked red like blood, with fangs sticking out of their mouth." "And...and...! Sasuke? What's wrong? You look kind of pale." SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru and others**

* * *

**Preface**

Dark gleaming eyes, crimson red like blood. Skin that was pale as chalk, and lips that were pale pink with fangs sticking out. Raven hair, that was dark as the midnight blue.

The face could be seen so clear, yet not. It was like looking into a mirror. You could see everything, yet you can't see every detail.

Red crimson eyes reverted back to black, before changing back to red once more. IT was like watching a horror movie, your predator staring at you as though you were a tasty meal.

The mouth that was once in a thin straight line, curled into a lazy grin. The body then bent over; and with arms extended, legs that were bent by the knees, it took the position of a lion. One that was about to pounce. It then did what it position had read. It pounced.

Legs that won't move, body that was frozen. I couldn't run. I tried, I really did, but my body just won't listen to me. I was caught, but yet, I felt safe for some reason. It was cold, but yet warm. Suddenly, I felt fangs agaunst my throat. I was going to die, but I didn't mind, though my mind was screaming at me otherwise. I didn't listen to it. I didn't care.

I was finally going to be free.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tonight, was like any other night. I dreamt of gleaming eyes. Red crimson eyes that pierced through my very soul. They had raven black hair and pale white skin. They were calling for me. Like every other dream I had, the face was too blurry for me to see. I could only see their eyes, not their facial expression. I've been having this dream for weeks now, seeing more and more every week. I wonder what it was trying to tell me. That I need to take precaution? That something was going to happen? Maybe it was waiting for me to find it. Or maybe, I should talk to someone about this. If so...who?

Someone who would understand, and knows how to keep a secret. Neji? No, he would shake his head at me as though I've just grown a new head. Shikamaru? He'll probably sleep halfway through my sentence. Kiba? No, he'll just laugh straight at my face. Sakura, Ino? No, they'll make fun of me and gossip about it until the whole school knows. Chouji? Nah, he'll be too busy eating to answer. Lee? ...no. Just no. I'm not going near him. Hinata? No...she faints when I talk to her. I wonder why.

Someone I know, but doesn't know my friends well, or could care less. Smart and won't make fun of me and won't tell anyone about it. ...The only person I could think of that has those...is Sasuke. My rival, my enemy, also my best friend in a way. We have a love/hate friendship that no one understands. He's popular, very smart, secretive and quiet. He doesn't really like to talk, and has lots of fangirls. They chase him in the day, maybe even stalk him during the night, who knows what those girls do in their free time. Though he does like to insult me. Well, two out of three isn't that bad.

The next time I see him, I just talk to him about it. Maybe he'll know something. I mean, yeah, he'll insult me after I tell him about it, but afterwards, he'll talk to me about it. We're like the polo opposites. He likes dark colours, I like bright colours. He's smart, I'm average! Not dumb. No matter what he says, I'm not dumb...or a moron. Stupid bastard. Always making fun of me. Doesn't he have anything better to do? Always glaring at me. Well, he glares at almost everyone.

Then there's Sakura. This girl I really like. She's really pretty. Pink hair and bright green eyes. She's really nice. Well...to everyone that's not me anyways. She always whacks me on the head for no reason. I mean, I ask her out, and I get hit! Isn't that unfair. She's so mean to me, but yet she's so pretty and smart! She's in love with that bastard though. Almost every girl in this school, heck this city, loves him. All he ever does is ignore them or glare at them, and they still like him! They said it made him mysterious. I'd say it made him look more like an asshole to me.

The only girls that doesn't like him that way though, is probably Hinata and Tenten. Hinata's always shy with a blush on her face. She tends to faint a lot. Especially around me. Why? I will never know. I have also never seen her talk about Sasuke either. She just doesn't like him that way...I think. Then there's Tenten. She's like, obsess with weapons. Swords, knives, switchblades, and all that stuff. It is not normal for a girl to like that kind of stuff, well yes it is, but to obsess and talk about it all day? Sheesh, a little overboard if you ask me. She's too obsess with that stuff to think about boys.

Argh, and I'm getting off topic here. Okay, here's the deal. I'll head to school early today, and see Sasuke. He's always there early anyways. Early riser? School starts at eight, and now it is...uh...lets see, the longer clock hand thingy is for the hour, and the shorter hand is for the minutes. It's twenty:seven? What? That doesn't make sense. Maybe it's the other way around. Longer hand for minutes, and the shorter hand for hour. Seven:twenty. Wow, that makes sense. No wonder. Don't tell anyone that I can't read the time. I could, but it takes me quite a while. Especially that bastard, don't tell him, or he'll insult me for weeks.

Right, back on track. I can't seem to find my boxers. That's right. I sleep naked. Happy? It makes me feel more comfortable. It's called freedom. Now, where is that orange boxers I took off yesterday. Oh, it's in the hallway? How'd it get there? Oh right, I stripped on my way to bed from the washroom down the hall. Now, lets see. A pair of jeans. Crap, I need to buy a new one soon. It's starting to get too tight, and no, I am not getting fatter. I'm a growing boy. Orange t-shirt...and I'm done.

It's now...how do you read the time again? Ugh, forget it. I'll just head to school now. I need to get a digital clock next time.

Oh god, I just remember. To get to my school, I have to walk up a hill. Every. Single. Morning. I hate this. The sooner I start, the faster I finish. Hmm, something to think about. Ramen...yum...god that stuff is so good. I love it. I don't see why people don't like eating it! It's good. Also, what's this stuff about it not being healthy. All you have to do, is add a few vegetables, and tada! It's healthy food, isn't it?

Wow, I'm halfway there already. I could see the top of the school! Woohoo! I'm nearly there! I...I...me so tired! The hell man. Who made this school on top of a frickin' hill! Seriously! Whoever thought of that idea should go to a mental hospital. I mean, think about us poor students who have to walk up the hill to school! We already get exercise from physical education at school, but noooo, they just have to make us exercise more by walking up the hill. Not everyone has a car you know! Do you know how hard I try to avoid physical education everytime I have it? Sheesh, they don't know how to appreciate a student's hard work at avoiding exercise.

Oh look! We're here! Thank the lord, now to go find Sasuke. Well, I should stop by my locker first, to get my books, then go find him. We have almost every class together, except for Art. Lets see, today I have...Math and English. Great. Just great. I dragged my feet to class, and there he was, sitting on his seat. I wonder what time this guy gets to class. I mean, he's always here before all of us.

He probably felt me staring at him, because he looked up and glared at me, which I returned. I took a seat next to him, and set my books on my desk.

"Hey Sasuke-teme. Can we talk?" I turned to him to ask.

"Hn." Told you he's very quiet.

"You see, I had this dream last night. Well, for the last few weeks, I've been having this dream, the very same one, okay?" I told him. He just stared at me. "It's always about this person. They had pale white skin, black eyes and black raven hair, kinda like you." He nodded, signalling me to continue. "Suddenly, their black eyes would turn red! It was kickass man! The eyes looked red like blood, with fangs sticking out of their mouth! It was really creepy! Not only that, it seems to be calling to me or something. And...and...! Sasuke? What's wrong? You look kind of pale."

I wasn't lying. He turned pale. Well, he's already pale, but he turned even more pale, if that makes sense.

He looked nervous all of a sudden. Well, he didn't look like it, but he had this nervous aura around him.

"You said you had this dream for weeks now?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah!"

"Black eyes that turned red like blood, and they had fangs?" He asked again.

"Yeah, that's what I said!" I wonder where he's going with this.

"They were calling out for you?" He asked again.

"Yes!" I nearly growled.

"I see." He coughed. "It's just a dream dobe. Forget about it. It'll go away soon." There's something wrong with him.

"That's what I thought a few weeks ago, but it never went away! You know, the scary thing is, the person in my dream kinda looked like you." I thought out loud.

I was suddenly shoved aside. I glared at him. "Dobe, you were in the way. I have to go now."

"Where? Class starts in ten minutes." Why's he leaving?

"Tell the teacher I feel sick. I'm going home." He started for the door.

"But..but! You haven't helped me with my problem yet! What about my dream!" I yelled out to him.

The door slammed behind him. What the hell is going on? Why's he acting like this? Did my dream scare him? I don't think so, but he looked kinda nervous for a moment there? What secret could he be hiding? Maybe he's having the same kind of dreams I'm having. No, that can't be it.

Sasuke...what's wrong with you? What could you possibly be hiding from me. It has something to do with my dream, I'm sure of it.

"Hey Naruto!" I turned to face the voice. It was Kiba.

"Kiba!" I gave him a grin. "You still smell like a dog. Are you sure you aren't one?"

His eye twitched. "You still look like a retard, but I ain't saying nothing!" He called out.

I growled. "You just said it, you damn dog-boy!"

"Shut up! You know what I mean." He said, frustrated.

"No...I don't." I stared at him. He just shook his head and sat down with a shit eating grin on his face.

I'll find out what you're trying to hide from me, Sasuke.

"Sit down, moron!" Kiba said to me. I slapped him upside and took a seat.

"Shut up!" I pouted.

No matter how much you try to run away.

I'll aways find a way.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. I'm lazy aren't I? I started another fic instead of continuing the other ones. Guess I didn't feel like updating. Well, there you have this story! Please read and review! I tried very hard to make this chapter long, so please, give me your comments on it! **


End file.
